


o sole mio

by katya_ne_smeshno



Series: баудин юниверс [3]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Dorks in Love, Established Relationship, Fluff without Plot, Kinda, Kissing, Love, M/M, Sea and Sunset, Songfic, Tenderness, Vacation
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-07
Updated: 2019-08-07
Packaged: 2020-08-11 16:24:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20156551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katya_ne_smeshno/pseuds/katya_ne_smeshno
Summary: Всю жизнь Олег твердо уверен в том, что морской воздух полезен для голоса, вода — для носа, солнечный свет — для кожи, а отпуск — для всеобщего состояния организма. Но отпуск — это роскошь, и в плотном гастрольном графике удается выгрызть для себя четыре часа до ночного вылета. Он не собирается упускать ни мгновения.





	o sole mio

**Author's Note:**

> олег погудин - o sole mio

Солнечный диск, большой и пылающе-апельсиновый, лениво катится к далекому краю моря. Воздух вокруг раскален как адская сковородка, пахнет солью и медом, и упорный морской бриз все пытается остудить горячие взмокшие спины. Олег переступает осторожно по еще не остывшему песку босыми ступнями и отчаянно жмурится. На тонкой коже век отпечатываются острые зубья не обласканных волнами скал, всполохи света на воде и бесконечная линия горизонта.

Еще отпечатываются широкие плечи в легкой цветастой рубахе. Ему бы, конечно, хотелось, чтобы рубаха была чуть более сдержанной в своей цветастости, а рукава были немного длиннее, но лешино чувство прекрасного с давних пор не поддается никакому влиянию.

Он идет немного позади, ступая след-в-след, и между ними три шага, и все его существо изнемогает в желании прикоснуться своими пальцами к чужой загорелой руке. Но здесь — не место и не время, все еще слишком светло, слишком много людей вокруг, и они продолжают свое путешествие к неизведанному концу неаполитанского пляжа, то и дело перекидываясь взглядами и обрывками предложений.

— Знаешь, — Леша, не оборачиваясь, ведет плечом, и Олег понимает — слушает, — я в детстве не очень любил море. Оно мне всегда казалось слишком холодным, даже летом. Здесь иначе.

— А я не помню. Пожалуй, я просто любил плавать, неважно где.

Леша берет чуть вправо, оставляя пятками мгновенно заполняющиеся лужицы, и плоские волны теперь обнимают его костлявые щиколотки. Он идет так какое-то время, все глубже уходя в дребезжащую прозрачность залива, пока лен его подвернутых штанов не начинает тяжелеть от воды. Краснеющее солнце прячется за ним, превращая растрепанную голову в жаркий факел, и следует, послушно обняв за плечи. Олег любуется темным силуэтом, подстраивается под неспешный темп и дышит глубоко и часто. Всю жизнь он твердо уверен в том, что морской воздух полезен для голоса, вода — для носа, солнечный свет — для кожи, а отпуск — для всеобщего состояния организма. Но отпуск — это роскошь, и в плотном гастрольном графике удается выгрызть для себя четыре часа до ночного вылета. Он не собирается упускать ни мгновения.

— Как думаешь, стоит идти дальше?

Берег вокруг них пуст, они оставили туристов далеко позади у последнего одинокого пирса, а дальше — такой же пустой и бесконечный пляж, тонущий в закатном багрянце.

— Мне нравится здесь. Останемся? — Леша все еще по колено в воде, и все еще будто охвачен пожаром, стоит спиной к солнцу и улыбается, и Олегу кажется, что он вот-вот ослепнет.

— Да, конечно. — Олег сталкивает на песок тяжелую корзину на длинной лямке, всю дорогу давившей на плечо, лишь бы отвернуться и занять руки. Под плетеной крышкой красно-белый клетчатый плед, будто украденный со съемочной площадки романтической комедии пятидесятых, покрытая испариной бутылка вина и бокалы, коробка с едой и еще какие-то мелочи. Все сложено аккуратно и ровно — ни он, ни Леша так не умеют — и мысленное напоминание поблагодарить Мишу, отправляется, по ощущениям, куда-то в область затылка. Плед большим крылом опускается на песок. Олег опускается вслед за ним и смотрит, уложив голову на колени, как Леша идет к нему, скрывая собой половину неба.

— Искупаешься? — Его непозволительно яркая рубашка уже летит вниз.

— Не знаю. Может позже. — Олег демонстративно подбирает ее, складывая ровным квадратом — уж что-что, а с рубашками он справиться в состоянии.

— Уверен? — На месте рубашки бесформенным комом материализуются штаны. А следом за ними падает черная клякса лешиного белья. Олег молча глядит в его большие глаза, карие, веселые и бесстыжие. — Что? Не смотри так, я не хочу идти обратно в мокрой одежде. Так ты уверен?

— Иди уже.

Лешина спина белая как молоко, лишь кое-где виднеются бусины родинок, и все ниже спины тоже молочно-белое, только руки и шея темнеют свежим итальянским загаром. Он всей своей белизной входит в море как большой грациозный теплоход, длинными сильными руками вспарывая сверкающую поверхность, и плывет за солнцем к горизонту. Он уходит под воду и выныривает уж далеко от берега, и все это время Олег не дышит с ним вместе, одними губами считая секунды. Он машет своей длинной рукой, растопырив пальцы, то и дело цепляя подбородком волны, и между ребрами у Олега вновь запускается тарахтящий довольно механизм. Олег машет ему в ответ.

Запотевшая бутылка уже откупорена, когда Леша возвращается к берегу. Он встает, надрывая упрямую гладь, и вода потоком обрушивается вниз. Капли переливаются крошечными алмазами, осыпаясь по коже. Ноги слушаются его с неохотой, но он делает еще четыре широких шага, чтобы рухнуть рядом с Олегом и преступно потеплевшим вином.

Ослабший бриз поглаживает спину и плечи, с промокших волос градом падают соленые капли, оставляя темные кляксы на яркой ткани пледа и светлой материи рубашки Олега, когда Леша нависает над ним, чтобы оставить на щетинистой щеке влажный поцелуй. Горячая сухая ладонь упирается ему прямо в центр груди.

— Обсохни сначала. — Тонкое стекло едва заметно дрожит у Олега в руках. Его бокал полон искрящимся золотом вина, еще один стоит чуть поодаль. Он улыбается, глядя на него с прищуром. — Как вода?

— Мокрая.

— Замечательно.

— Согласен. — Леша растекается по пледу, вытягиваясь во весь рост, зарываясь еще влажными пальцами в песок, стараясь насладиться каждой секундой ленивой неги. В голове лишь свет и звук, сплетающиеся в невесомое полотно радости. Перед ним море и темнеющее безоблачное небо, бескрайние пространства, во всей своей спокойной мощи, перед ним солнце, текущее плавящимся железом к краю, перед ним родное лицо, плечи, руки и грудь, глаза и губы, выученные наизусть, а теперь утопающие в закате. Сейчас он ближе, чем был когда-либо, к состоянию абсолютного счастья.

— Ты прямо-таки светишься.

— Что?

— Ты светишься. Как фонарь или лампа. Мне нравится.

— Тебе нравится. — Он повторяет за ним как эхо, не успевая как следует обдумать слова.

— Да.

— Чудно.

— Еще тебе пора бы одеться. — У Олега в голосе озорство, скрытое десятью слоями серьезности. — Я думаю, ты высох достаточно.

— Тогда, может, проверишь?

Ответом ему служит упавшая на лицо рубаха.

— Зануда.

Легкая ткань привычно ложится на плечи, и штаны вновь обнимают ноги, скрывая все, что до этого смущало Олега. Они теперь сидят так близко, как только могут, один горячий бок прижат к другому, босые ступни рядом на песке, загорелая рука в бледной. Они целуются с закрытыми глазами, коротко и горячо.

— За нас? — Олег поднимает бокал, и крохотный кружок расплывшегося солнца тонет в вине.

— За нас.

Золотое и терпкое перекатывается по языку, смывая вкус соли и чужой кожи. Глоток за глотком бокалы пустеют, а мысли округляются, приобретают вес, заполняют череп, вытесняя весь воздух. Олег чувствует, как любовь, окрашенная в глубокий рубиновый, занимает все место, сливается с бирюзой радости и канареечным весельем, раздувается, растекается от темечка до кончиков пальцев. Взбесившееся сердце колотится, мешая легким.

Он крепче сжимает чужую ладонь. Он целует его снова, отчаянно, жадно, опрокидывает на спину, нависает сверху скалой, незыблемой и надежной. Он целует его лицо, его лоб, его веки и щеки, яркие и горячие, как кипящий мед. Он целует его губы и снова жмурится. Лешины руки теперь у него на шее, на затылке, на плечах и спине, прижимаются, направляют его, не дают застыть, не дают увязнуть в тягучей янтарной красоте. Морской воздух урывками заполняет их легкие, и океан подгоняет волны, не поспевающие за его движениями.

— Ты солнце. — Олег шепчет, едва оторвавшись от него. — Твое лицо — солнце.

Он падает совсем близко, утыкается в Лешину шею, загнанно дышит. Ресницы его мокрые от слез, а под сомкнутыми веками пляшут лиловые кляксы.

**Author's Note:**

> никто не оплатил мне путешествие на море так что я компенсирую чрезмерно романтичными фанфиками написанными среди ночи  
все персонажи являются плодом моего воображения однако визуальные образы позаимствованы у реальных людей  
для лучшей визуализации - https://youtu.be/KfiZsEcO2rE (да и просто замечательное выступление все стэньте пгдн)


End file.
